The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to searching websites associated with bookmarks using a computer system.
Web browsers such as Netscape Navigator and Microsoft Internet Explorer typically include a feature that allows a user to store a reference to a website. These references are referred to as bookmarks by Netscape Navigator and favorites by Microsoft Internet Explorer. The term bookmark will be used herein to refer to a reference to a website stored by a user. Web browsers provide a user with the ability to view the user's bookmarks and may provide a user with the ability to organize the user's bookmarks. A user, however, may store many bookmarks. The user may then be unable to easily locate a particular bookmark in the user's list of bookmarks to access a website associated with the bookmark. In addition, a user may forget which bookmark is associated with information on a website the user wishes to access.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for searching a website associated with a bookmark.